callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Ultimate Legacy
Call of Duty: Ultimate Legacy is a 2015th game in Call of Duty series. It has many new features. The game will be released on April 20, 2015. The game is planned to be released for PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 & Xbox One. The game is developed by Infinity Ward and published by Activision. Story American campaign The American Campaign of this game begins with the player Lance, a new member of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, training at Camp Toccoa in the U.S. state of Georgia, on September 9, 1944. This level is meant to familiarize the player with the game controls. The player learns the basics of the game by completing an obstacle course and then having weapons training with Sgt. Nicholas. The first mission occurs towards morning on 18 January, 1946. The mission begins with Lance and soldiers moving to the town of American soldiers. First, Lance must need to destroy a Car which was near the farmhouses of American soldiers. The American soldiers notices that you've destroyed the car which is heard to them by the sound of Rocket Launcher. So, Lance and his army shoots the American soldiers and clears the farmhouses of American soldiers. In the second mission, the player goes to Highway road of that town, where they fight the American soldiers, so that they could find out their new weapons & powers. In the third mission, the player goes to Desert area where Lance needs to find the safe location to protect themselves from American soldiers. Then, after that, one of the Aircraft comes with lots of American soldiers to defeat Lance and his army. So, the aircraft lands on Desert place carefully and lots of American soldiers comes out from the Aircraft. Lance's soldier notices it, and everyone starts to fight with American soldiers. Even the aircraft are shooting the peoples. The player must quickly find the Panzerfaust from the room in farmhouse on Desert. The player finds it and destroys the aircraft. The american soldiers gets killed and Lance moves to the way where they finds a car to escape. In the fourth mission, the player drives the car to the forests and the American soldiers starts fighting them. The player must escape from them and some of Lance's soldiers even fights the American soldiers. The player's car then gets destroyed, and Lance needs to head to the safe locations because the Tanks and Flakpanzers comes too. In the fifth mission, the player needs to head to Sgt. Prince on Mall, for help. Sgt. Prince will join in Lance's team and they fights the American soldiers who were coming with strong-weapons. Then in the mall, one call comes for Sgt. Prince, telling that there's big havoc in the Marine Beach. The player now starts to head to Marine Beach. The sixth mission occurs in 18th June, where the soldiers heads to Marine Beach, where the American soldiers sets up some explosives and wreaks havoc. Lance and his team members needs to stop the havoc and deactivate the explosives. In this case, Lance gotta need to find an experienced soldier of deactivating explosives. After Lance, deactivates the explosives, they gotta need to jump over the boat which comes in the river, so that all could escape from enemies. In seventh mission, Lance, Sgt. Prince & the soldiers drives the boat till they reach their destination. But, they gets trapped by the American soldiers who comes with their boats. Lance, Sgt. Prince & the soldiers needs to defeat them, and find the document of American soldier's plans from their big Red-farmhouse. Lance heads to the Red-Farmhouse and goes inside the farmhouse to find the documents. Lance defeats the American soldiers and finally takes the documents from the farmhouse and escapes. Lance gives the document to Sgt. Prince and finds their new locations too. With this document, Lance, Sgt. Prince and the soldiers must needs to head to Japan by flight. The eight mission and the final mission of American Campaign occurs in 27th September, 1946, where Lance, Sgt. Prince & the soldiers needs to move to Japan by flight. They gets stopped by American soldiers, and Lance defeats everyone and goes to Airport. Some of American soldiers are there in Airport too, and Lance defeats them and finds the flight that is going to be moved to Japan. So, Sgt. Prince, gets an pilot-soldier from his team and Lance, Sgt. Prince & the soldiers gets in the flight. The pilot starts moving to Japan. Japan campaign Modes Script See: Call of Duty: Ultimate Legacy/Script